Boredom
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: A trip across town leads to a bored Castle, and we all know what happens when that particular mood strikes him.


"Boredom"

A trip across town leads to a bored Castle, and we all know what happens when that particular mood strikes him.

It was supposed to be a nice, simple trip across town towards the little police unite just outside the major city to pick up much needed paperwork. Castle had volunteered to go with Beckett, and Ryan and Esposito were riding in a completely different car to the same destination. But the car ride took much longer than previously planned, Beckett was concentrated on driving instead of talking, and Castle had already managed an hour long nap.

Now he was bored.

"Hey, Beckett-you know, the gas on this vehicle is low, we should stop at a gas station nearby. I can pull one up, and we can get some coffee and snacks too," Castle said hopefully. Beckett sighed.

"All right, fine." She reluctantly agreed. Though Castle had noticed her perk up at the word 'coffee' and inwardly snickered to himself and clapped himself on the back for a job well done.

Fifteen minutes later, and they finally arrived at the gas station. Beckett was calling Ryan and Esposito to let them know that they were stopping to fuel for gas, and should be a little longer than predicted. She was smiling by the time that she reached Castle's side in going into the store to pay for their supplies, and pick up snack food.

"What did they say?" Castle asked, curious. Beckett grinned.

"Oh, Ryan suggested that I ought to buy you a few toys to keep you entertained for longer than two hours," She said with a giggle. Castle scowled.

"It's a very boring trip! There's nothing to look at except trees and grass and road, and I hate the game 'I, Spy!'," He complained as he opened the door.

"Well Castle, maybe you ought to have bought some of your writing with you, then you could've spent those two hours getting work done instead of sleeping as I was driving," Beckett suggested.

"Work? Me? I'd rather enjoy being at the center of a crime!" He said laughing, and opened the door-to find a gun pointing right at his face. He glanced towards Beckett. "Er…you know that when I said that, I was only joking right?"

"NYPD, drop the gun!" Beckett shouted, whipping her own gun out, and pointing it towards the gunman. The gunman, in response, moved rapidly-he reached forward at an impossible speed and grasped hold of Castle's upheld hands, and then yanked him towards him. Castle yelped in surprise as he was whirled around, and then he winced when his wrist was twisted painfully behind his back. His eyes went wide as the gun was shoved forcefully into his side, and he was suddenly facing Beckett's gun on top of things.

"Let him go!" Beckett ordered.

The gunman, in answer, was already moving towards the back of the store, where-Castle's eyes went wide-he could see that there was a back exit. Beckett apparently didn't realize, because she was following them.

"Beckett-" Castle began to call out, panicked, and then he saw stars as the gunman slammed the gun against his head, nearly knocking him out. Dazed, he was limp as the gunman reached the back door, and began to carry him-towards a vehicle.

Bullets fired, and Castle was dropped to the ground, and the gunman fell dead on top of him. Castle just laid there, still seeing stars and was unaware of what had just taken place.

"Castle! Are you all right?" Beckett was at his side in moments, and he groaned slightly.

"I'm not…" He started to say, and then winced as sunlight hit his eyes. Beckett looked confused and anxious.

"Not what?" She asked, concerned, as she was digging for her cell phone.

"Not bored. Thanks for the trip, I'll…be sure to include this in my notes…for my books," He pressed a hand against his head, and realized that he must've been knocked hard for his head was bleeding quite impressively. "Better call paramedics," He said faintly, and then promptly passed out.

After making sure that the store owner and clerk were all right (locked in a back room, tied and gagged) Beckett decided that Castle would be driven home in the ambulance, and she would follow him. Ryan and Esposito would pick up the paperwork themselves, though before leaving Ryan and Esposito both checked on Castle, who had been given a few painkillers for the head injury, and was told simply to rest and stay off his feet for the next few days.

At home, Castle was greeted by a near frantic Alexis and Martha, both of whom were highly concerned over his well-being as he came into the apartment. Castle was promptly escorted to bed, and he slept for a full eighteen hours before getting up again. The next morning, he was surprised to find that Beckett had stayed the night (in case his head injury somehow got serious, she explained) and was waiting for him with breakfast, as well as Alexis and Martha who were worried.

"Are you all right, dad?" Alexis asked, hugging him. Castle grinned.

"Remind me-next time I'm on a car trip with Beckett…if I start tempting fate, just hit me upside the head." He paused, as he took a sip of the coffee that Martha had given him. "Though I would appreciate it if it wasn't as hard as that gunman had done," He added, and settled down for breakfast and a day of being reminded that sometimes…it was a lot nicer being bored.

And really a good deal healthier.

Still...he reflected to himself as he ate his scrambled eggs. This might make for a good scene in one of his next books. Smiling, he began to talk about what to do for the day as he plotted ways of getting Nikki Heat into a similar situation in the near future.

_End._

Author's Notes: Just something to get the boredom off my chest. :D


End file.
